


Not my path

by Vrafter



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Birds of Prey (Comic), Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Birds of Prey - freeform, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Showers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Dinah visits Harleen after defeating Black Mask. She has something on her mind. Why leave? She needs some kind of answer.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Not my path

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing a shower scene after this but only if yall want it. Let me know in the comments.

Harley sits in her usual hideout, eating her bowl of ice cream and watching Tom and Jerry. She laughs and giggles as she watches Tom getting fucked up yet again by Jerry. You cant beat the classic slapstick comedy. Cassandra was out for the day, doing her own thing. Harley convinced her to go back to school and make a brighter future for herself. The lifestyle of a wild psychopath isn't what a young girl like her needs. Besides, it leaves Harley more time to be alone to do her own thing. Killing, stealing, shooting, fucking...whatever. She is free from the Joker's grasp and she is living the life she wants to live. Right now, that consists of being in her black and red bra and panties set and watching cartoons. A spoonful of ice cream hits her right thigh as she eats, making her feel a sudden chill. As she began to clean herself off, there was a knock on the door. Normally, she stays quiet in fear of getting captured or killed but she's a free bird now. Black Mask is gone and all of her "fans" that tried to kill her backed off so she has nothing to fear anymore.

“Who iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit?” Harley singed leaning her upper body off the edge of the couch. Her pale, ink covered legs hanging back and forth on top of the couch in curiosity of an unexpected guest. She hopes it isn’t cops. Making an escape in her bra and panties wouldn’t be exactly magical. “Your singing sucks….” the voice behind the door said in an annoyed voice. Harley’s eyes glowed instantly and she jumped off the couch and ran to the door. When she opened the door, it was Little Bird...oops… I mean Dinah. (Calling her Little Bird secretly pisses her off. Ha! And she says Helena has anger issues.) She stood at the doorway with her long blond hair flowing on one side and her braids sitting tight on the other side. She wore a knee length black dress with golden ankle boots. Her face didn’t match her beautiful outfit though because it was full of disgust as she stares at Harley who is basically naked with ice cream slowing dripping down her thighs. On top of that, it’s vanilla ice cream so it looks…..kinda weird. What a sticky situation!

“Is that…..” Dinah begins to say before Harley interrupts her. “Relax...it’s ice cream. Come on! I’m not THAT lonely...I can get dick anytime I want to. Hey can you be a sweetie and lick this off my legs? It would seem wayyyyyy more fun than getting in the shower. “ Harley said with a devious smirk on her face. Dinah laughs off the ridiculous request and walks into Harley’s hideout. Harley stood there in confusion for a second but ends up shrugging and closes the door back. Dinah leans on the wall next to the door with her arms crossed. “If you wasn’t so damn crazy, maybe I would have taken that offer.” Dinah said looking at Harley than looks around at her dirty hideout. Food, weapons and makeup is everywhere. It’s like a damn tornado hit this place….and is that a hyena? Dinah tried to piece together what the fuck is going on in here but when it comes to Harley, you can’t figure her out. She can’t even figure her own self out.

"Ok so let's pretend that I'm not. Let's pretend that I'm a normal functioning member of society with low key fucked up fetishes but my ego denies me of ever admitting it….whatever scenario works for you. Get on them beautiful caramel knees and help a sister out!....oooo i want some candy now!" Harley impulsively said as she dashed to the kitchen to look through bags for her candy. Dinah shakes her head as she follows Harley to the kitchen and rests her butt on the counter. "What I should do Harley, is kick your pale white ass for leaving us with the bill back at that restaurant." Dinah said as she slightly pulled one of Harley's ears. Harley moaned in pain from the slight torture but also found it pleasurable at the same time. Once Dinah noticed it, she released her ear and giggled. "Bitch please….I know you girls could handle it. You're the BIRDS OF PREY now right?!?" Harley said happily as she finally found her bag of caramel sweets and walks back to the couch to continue enjoying her Tom and Jerry. She pats the seat next to her, non verbally telling Dinah to come sit next to her. Dinah did so but with a heavy question on her heart. As a psychiatrist, Harley noticed and immediately went for the question.

"What's on your mind BC?" Harley said shifting her body towards Dinah who's body language was being a bit more secluded with her arms crossed, legs crossed and her eyesight focused down instead of on Harley. ".....i…..I'm trying to…...fuck it ima just say it straight up…..why didnt you join the rest of us on Birds of Prey and instead just said FUCK YALL and ditched us… we miss you….i….miss you" Dinah said as her voice got softer as she got to the end of it. Harley was a nuisance sure but...she brings a big dynamic to the team. A wild card you can say. Plus…. she's fun to be around. Dinah couldn't deny that no matter how much she tried to hide it. 

Harley leans on Dinah's shoulder in happiness of someone who actually gives a shit about her. "Awwwwww Dinah. That was the nicest thing you said to me-" Before Harley finished what she had to say, Dinah jerked away from her and slaps her. Harley was completely shocked and loses her train of thought while Dinah's eyes was full of rage and sadness. "DAMNIT HARLEY! BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" Dinah screamed, eyes flowing with tears before she realized what she done. Not only did she hit Harley, but she also almost used her power on her. Her brain matter would have decorated this whole hideout. This wasn't like Dinah to explode like that. She grabs Harley's hands, who is still processing what happened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that. I just...wanted a straight up answer and….ahhh fuck! I'm so Harley. I have no idea what your life was before this. I'm sorry!" Dinah pleaded as Harley's eyes now shifted to Dinah who expected some kind of retaliation. Instead Harley smiled and nods like she deserved that slap. "Its ok BC...sorry for being inconsiderate of your feelings. To answer your question...its not my path." Dinah wipes the tears from her eyes and tilts her head in confusion. "The hell does that mean Harleen?"

Harley looks at Dinah dead in the eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking out. "Me...fighting crime….that's not me. I have too much blood on my hands. I cant blame Mr J...I can't blame Joker…for that. It was my decision to do what I did. Stopping a few murderers, molesters and rapists isn't going to change that. So...I might as well stay by myself and cope however I can. And in the process, maybe train up a little girl to be a better person than me. I can't change the past but I can change the future no? Oh….that's Cassandra by the way." Harley said with a gentle smile on her face. Dinah looks away from a second, processing what Harley just said. She never took into account what Harley's mindset was. She has been through hell and back, depression on top of depression, pain on top of pain...inside and out. Maybe Harley wasn't as crazy as she thought. The fact that she wants to help a young girl to stay off the streets is mind blowing yet...heartwarming. Cassandra deserved better than having shitty parents who ignored their daughter. Harley continues talking after gathering more of her thoughts. "And me being on the team...that's gonna damage yall reputation. I'm just glad to jump start it. Now yall can fly through the air with freedom under your wings. I'm too unpredictable on top of that. I just wanna have fun. I would just be in the way…" Harley says as he continues her gentle smile and opens her bag of caramel candy and starts to eat it as she turns her attention back to Tom and Jerry. "Oh! This candy is the shit! So glad I stole them." Harley said humming in satisfaction of the candy dancing on her taste buds. Her words bounced back and forth inside of Dinah's head but….she understood. It wasn't because she didn't like them...its for their well being. Their goal. Dinah realized that she was still holding Harley's hand but she didn't let go...neither did Harley. At this point, Harley is far from an asshole as she originally thought….at least not intentionally. 

"Oh...and I missed you too by the way." Harley said as she tried to lean on Dinah's shoulder again but was hesitant in fear of getting hit again. Dinah rolls her eyes and lays Harley on her lap with a smile on her face. She usually isn't this friendly. She can't even remember the last time she had a friend but maybe one day, she can call Harley a friend….maybe even a best friend.. only time can tell but...its a good start. "Thank you...for being honest Harleen..and keep your head up ok...I'm here for you. Just call me when you need help. I think...we could get along well once we start over you know?" Harley squeals in joy for Dinah showing her some comfort. She needed it. "Maybe I should go take a shower...I'm feeling too sticky and not in a hot bedroom sex kinda way." Harley stood up and stretched her slim body in front of Dinah, who was admittedly watching Tom and Jerry as well. Dinah stood up, took off her boots and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground than tossed it to the side. She too now is in her bra and panties. Her smooth and slim caramel body seemed like the opposite Harley's pale yet petite body. "Ah what the hell...let's both take a shower. We had a job last night and I skipped a shower this morning because I was THAT tired." She said as she stretched her body as well. Harley's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as she took Dinah's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. Dinah didn't expect this in her afternoon plan but she doesn't mind. Spending time with Harley always turns out fun towards the end. Maybe they can start building their friendship. "Maybe after we get cleaned up...we can watch some Looney tunes?" Dinah said as she closes the bathroom door and starts to take off her bra and panties. "Fuck yeah we will!" Harley said taking off her bra and panties as well and starts the hot shower, licking her lips anticipating the hot steamy water slowly going down her body.


End file.
